Flash!
by CoffeeSam
Summary: Five couples, five kisses, five pictures. Who is hiding behind the camera? Is the person really well hid? Will somebody ever find out? Warnings: Kind of not realistic, slight slash. Translation of the amazing fanfiction 'Flash' by Dark Roz.
1. First Picture: No one is safe

**Hello, guys! Welcome to my new story 'Flash!'. This isn't an original story, it's actually a translation of the story 'Flash' by Dark Roz. I hope you will like it, don't forget to leave a review and check out my other stories! If you do, you will get a virtual cupcake :3**

**~Sammy  
**

* * *

"This party sucks!" Becky Jackson whined for what seemed like the hundredth time of the night.

She never should have accepted the invitation from Miss Big-Nose-Big-Ego. Talking about Rachel, she entered the bathroom forty-five minutes ago and still didn't walked out, the two gays were spread over the bed, owning the TV remote and the television and Puck was still trying to steal her M&M's. She was sure that even at school, the party would be more interesting.

An idea that would've made Coach Sylvester proud popped into her head. An idea that would make the night less boring.

Throwing a last glare at the guy who was sitting on her mini-bar, she took out of her bag the box of condoms she had bought and threw it on the bed… to see it land directly on Blaine's head.

Puck tried to hold in his laugh at the sight of the boy covered in condoms, while Kurt was helping Blaine take them off – of course, with a little smirk plastered on his mouth – from his hair.

"Becky, why did you do that?" asked Blaine, his cheeks slightly red from what had happened to him.

"Well, this anti-prom for looser is boring as hell. So I thought that you two could just do it now to give us something to watch."

Nobody dared moving, nobody was even breathing. They all saw the determinate look in Becky's eyes.

"Becky, we can't do it here..." Blaine started, feeling the awkwardness grow in the room.

"Don't be ashamed, you're very well built... And you have nothing to hide, I saw you last week in the locker room."

"What ?!" Puck, Kurt and Blaine shouted at the same time.

"And what did you see?" Puck asked, suddenly finding interest in the conversation.

"He was… You know…" Becky answered awkwardly, starting to do the gesture in the air.

"Stop, it's okay! I think they get it now..." Blaine cut off Becky, wishing the bed was actually a trap, that he could get pulled into it and never get out.

"And can I know why you were doing that in the locker room?" Kurt asked, giving his boyfriend a puzzled look.

The boy was staring at the floor, thinking it would probably be better to be at Prom with no hair-gel then in this embarrassing situation.

"It was after your performance of 'Not the boy next door'... And I… You… I mean, with the gold pants… and the way you danced… I just, couldn't handle it."

When she saw the little spark in Kurt's eyes, she knew she had almost won.

"So, are you going to use these condoms?"

Kurt was about to answer, but Puck cut him off.

"Tell me, Becky... Why were you in our locker room?"

"Well, I was hiding to see the guys under the shower! Duh!" The blonde said, like it was a thing that every girl in school would do.

Thinking that the blonde was not paying attention to them anymore, Kurt and Blaine got up from the bed and subtly started going for the door.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing?"

"Erm... We're going to go..." Blaine said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Watch yourself, Mister Hair Gel. I took pictures in the locker room."

Blaine cut off Kurt, as he was about to defend his boyfriend, pressing his lips quickly on his, pushing him on the bed and whispering "Do everything she says."

"Yay!" Becky shouted, victorious of this situation, while taking out her cell phone to snap a picture of this moment. Puck did the same while the two others were trying to satisfy the blonde, but still trying to keep a bit of their dignity. Which meant for them kissing furiously, Blaine lying on top of Kurt making the smaller boy un-able to move. Because of that, it seemed their clothes wouldn't last very long.

"I bet 20 bucks that they'll choke in 5 minutes!"

"Is that all you got, Puckerman? I bet two minutes!"

Someone cleared their throat, then said "Am I interrupting something?" Rachel Berry style, a.k.a the saver, a.k.a the bitch that ruined the night, depends on your point of view.

Kurt and Blaine finally pulled away from each other at that moment, because of the fact that the situation they were in right now could be mistaken as clothed porn.

"You guys do what you want, I'm going to Prom." Rachel said while the others just saw that she was wearing her dress and that she had done her hair.

"We're coming with you!" Blaine said quickly, knowing that Kurt and him had to save themselves from this room to keep the only bit of dignity they had left.

Rachel opened the door and left without them.

"Go with her..." Kurt whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "I'm coming soon; I have one last thing to do."

When Blaine walked out, the brunette boy made sure his boyfriend had closed the door before turning to Becky.

"For the pictures of Blaine in the locker room, your price will be mine."


	2. Second Picture: Best friends

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I haven't updated in a while because I was busy with school, and my friend Mercedes gave me her stupid cold and I have been helping out my friend with his love life and writing other stuff. But this chapter is longer, a thousand and thirty-one words! Without the author's note. Seriously. Anyways, I will try to update sooner next time! I hope you will like it and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not own this story, this is just a translation! All credits goes to Dark Roz! :)  
**

* * *

Sam never thought he could think about that, the party was in full swing, but he was bored. The party was awesome, even the ones that wanted to skip prom were there, and he was around his best friends. And also, he was dancing with his beautiful girlfriend.

But why was he bored? It's like he couldn't even acknowledge the girl he was dancing with. Not even after all the trouble he went to get her back. Even if she wouldn't have been her first choice if the occasion was offered to him by someone else, he cared about her a lot. And because of him, she had broke up with Shane and even started to ask questions about how she saw herself.

Like his bored mind sent a message to some divinity, an escape from this presented itself to Sam. And that escape was his best friend, Rory Flanagan, or at least what was left of him because of the smell of alcohol coming from his body. Sam instantly knew – just by looking at the spot of punch on his white collar – that he wasn't sober since a long time.

"Sam!" Gasped the Irish boy, clinging onto his blonde friend's shoulder to not fall on the ground, his friend still dancing with Mercedes. "I need to… to… talk to you. It's an emergencyyyyyyyy!"

His voice slurred and his gestures were vague. Mercedes burst out laughing.

"Go with him, he's not in a state where you can leave him alone. Shane still wants to dance with me, anyways…"

Sam gave Mercedes' cheek a quick kiss before pulling Rory by his arm and outside of the gym – fresh air would only do good.

"Are you okay, Rory?"

"Yeah... No... I have s-something to tell you... I don't know... "

The Irish boy freed himself from Sam's grasp and turned his back to him, placing both hands on the exterior wall of the gym, breathing heavily. He began to frantically press his head against the wall and the blonde thought he heard some mumbles that sounded like "I can't do that, I just can't… I caaaaan't…"

"Rory, calm down." Sam said gently, putting a hand on Rory's shoulder. "You just drank too much, it's okay… Why did you put yourself in such a state? I warned you that Sylvester's punch was to avoid at all costs."

"It's just... that..."

"Just what?" Sam asked, putting both hands on Rory's shoulders and making him do a 180 degrees turn so that he was looking at him, giving him an encouraging smile as soon as their eyes met. "If something's wrong, you know you can tell me…"

And then, Rory did the last thing Sam would have expected. He kissed him. The blonde did not understand what was happening. Five seconds ago, the Irish boy was staring at him with those big blue innocent eyes, but now his lips were pressed against Sam's. The initial shock didn't make him react at first. Then he was simply captivated by the soft lips that moved against his and he decided to let go, to stop thinking…

Well, until he felt a tongue slip between his lips, a troubling detail that brought him back to reality. He suddenly pushed away his friend and stared at him, wide eyed.

"Oh my God, Sam." The brunette boy stuttered, looking just as surprised as the blonde. "I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did this, it's just… I probably drank too much punch."

Rory turned around want to go back into the gym, but Sam stopped him.

"No!" Sam said, grabbing his friend by the arm and turning him around so that he was looking at him. "No, it's not the punch. You thought I wouldn't notice? Your lips don't even taste like alcohol!"

Rory looked down, mentally preparing himself for the outburst he thought was about to follow. That's why he was surprised when he felt the grip on his arm getting looser and a warm hand tilted his chin up so that he was looking straight into his best friend's eyes.

"Rory, tell me why you did this." The blonde said in a softer voice. « If this is just a dare or an experience you felt like trying, you could've just told me. I would've understood."

"No." Replied the brunette, trying to look away from Sam but failing miserably. "I just wanted... Oh God, I'm so dumb. It sounded like a good idea when it came from Quinn's mouth, though…"

"Quinn?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, um..." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to escape Sam's eyes. "She spilled punch on me and told be to act drunk so that I could… kiss you without thinking that it would ruin our friendship."

"And why would she do that?"

"Causeiminlovewithyou."Replied the irish boy as quickly and quietly as he could.

"What?"

"Sam, please... You're going to hate me."

"Well you can't know that until you tell me. And I could never hate you, Rory…"

There was a minute a silence while the boys simply stared at each other, Rory still not wanting to spill the emotions he was holding. Sam insisted.

"Come on; tell me why Quinn asked you to do this."

"Cause she found out that I was… Well that I am…" He took a deep breath. "That I'm in love with you."

He carefully looked away from Sam, worrying about seeing rejection in his eyes. He didn't see the bright smile that crawled its way on Sam's face. But, he still felt an arm slip around his waist and another around his neck.

"What is going…?"

"If you knew how long it's been since I wanted to hear those words coming from your mouth..."

Rory barely had the time to look into the blonde's eyes; Sam had already pressed his lips against Rory's. A soft but passionate kiss.

Feeling the happiness build up inside of him, he answered to the kiss by kissing back and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck, forgetting everything that was around them.

The passion of their kiss didn't even make them see or hear the flash of a camera that just snapped a picture. The person that was observing the couple walked back into the gym with a glorious smile plastered on his lips.


End file.
